


It´s been a long, long time

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Stucky - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It, stuckyenespañol, the winter soldier/civil war/and some parts of avengers infinity war-endgame never happened
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	It´s been a long, long time

Banner le dijo que tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara para completar su misión y poner las gemas a salvo. Aun cuando la victoria había hecho mella en ellos como equipo, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Le debía eso a la memoria de quienes habían sacrificado su vida y por ello, no se refería a algo reciente solamente, sino a aquellos que desde la primera vez que aceptó habían dado su vida.

Todavía tenía en su mente aquella imagen. Aún podía verlo rescatándolo en el callejón y en muchas otras ocasiones más. Aún podía verlo acompañándolo en los momentos más difíciles y duros que hubiera enfrentado. Aún podía verlo caer sin haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

Concluyó su misión con éxito. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y por eso mismo se arriesgó. Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. No podría seguir adelante si no lo intentaba.

—¿Steve?

Las notas de esa melodía aún sonaban en su mente y podía recordarlas con claridad. Conocía muy bien ese lugar y sabía que esa era la hora en la que esa canción sonaba a todo volumen.

Era 1943.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza apenas lo vio. Seguía siendo imponente y conservando aquel porte gallardo.

—¿Quién más? ¿Siempre eres tan imbécil? —preguntó Steve sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Para ser un patán eres demasiado enclenque, ¿eh? —se burló Bucky al mirarlo para después jalarlo hacia su pecho.

Steve suspiró. Había olvidado lo fuerte que eran esos abrazos y tuvo cuidado de que aquel frasco que llevaba en la chaqueta que ahora le quedaba enorme no fuera a romperse.

Sonrió. Tal vez algún día cuando aquel sueño de amor terminara, tendría el valor para regresar y ver otra vez a aquella otra familia que había encontrado. Tal vez decidiera no regresar sin importarle las consecuencias que eso pudiera traer, pero no le importaba porque toda una vida sin él había sido terrible. Levantó su mirada sólo para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura y devoción, y se estremeció cuando sintió que aquel par de labios se prendaba delicadamente a los suyos. Saboreó aquel momento, aquel beso que le supo a que finalmente, había ganado y que esa victoria era enteramente suya. Pero aun así, debía seguirse esforzando en que fuera algo perdurable, algo que resistiera lo que el destino en su capricho podría terminar de escribir. Steve se separó lentamente de ese primer beso.

—No te enlistes, Bucky. No lo hagas por favor… —se atrevió a susurrar.

No obtuvo respuesta y sintió que tal vez era un error, que quizá no lograría enmendar eso. A pesar de todo lo que su mente estaba gritando y su corazón temía, sólo se dejó llevar por las cadenciosas notas de aquella canción de Kitty Kallen. Por ese instante, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y asirse con toda la fuerza que tenía en su delgado cuerpo mientras Bucky rodeaba su cintura y lo hacía girar lentamente, con cadencia, al ritmo de esa canción que era más bien una declaración de lo que ambos habían sentido por mucho tiempo y habían callado. Aún si tuviera que regresar derrotado, al menos tendría eso que jamás había podido conseguir.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Si te tengo a ti y tú eres todo lo que necesito, Steve. No te he visto desde ayer y siento que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

El rubio sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. De todas las cosas estúpidas que he hecho, esta es la peor de todas pero la quiero, la necesito. Quiero estar contigo así, siempre.

Steve se pegó al pecho de Bucky sólo para escuchar aquel corazón latir agitado por la emoción al igual que el suyo. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer que todo ese tiempo que había pasado sintiendo que no pertenecía al lugar correcto, valiera la pena. Sabía lo que en realidad había sucedido. Sabía que eso no cambiaría nada en la realidad que le había tocado vivir, pero si tenía la oportunidad de quedarse en esa ramificación del tiempo que la vida le concedía como una manera de enmendar todo el dolor, lo haría sin dudarlo.


End file.
